Une trace de sa peau contre la mienne
by Mayura02
Summary: Songfic sur un Draco plein d'amertume, se demandant si Harry reviendra ou pas... Histoire parlant d'un amour ignorant et pourtant bien vivant...


_Genre : Songfic, léger yaoi (très étonnant je dirais !)_

_Pairing : Drarry_

_Rating : PG_

_Disclaimer: Tous les personages repris dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils font bien sûr partie de l'univers d'Harry Potter, donc à J.K. Rowling… (toujours agréable de noter ça :s)_

_Bon bien voilà, je vous présente ma première fanfiction, depuis le temps que je suis sûre ce site, c'est plutôt surprenant J'espère que vous allez aimer, je me suis basée sur une magnifique chanson de Damien Rice « Cannonball »… Je suis une fan inconsidérée des HP/DM je précise donc je ne pense pas que vous puissiez attendre quelque chose d'autre de ma part._

_Mis à part cela, bonne lecture à plus, et si vous aimez, je n'attends que vous reviews,qu'elles soient négatives ou positives, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre _

Une trace de sa peau contre la mienne

Il reste encore une trace…

Une trace indélébile de son goût dans ma bouche.

J'aurai voulu pouvoir en profiter un peu plus… Profiter de cette saveur délicieuse, de ce sentiment impérieux qui me prenait à chaque fois que je posais ma bouche contre la sienne. Cette sensation de s'envoler à chaque toucher, les plaintes sortant de ses lèvres parfaites m'enivrant à tel point…

Je vous en supplie My Lord…

Juste sa bouche contre la mienne…

Que se passe-t-il ?

Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth

Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt

Still a little hard to say what's going on

Il reste encore une trace…

Une trace perpétuelle de sa présence en moi… A mes côtés.

Chaque fois que je me retourne, pensant ressentir son être juste derrière moi, le vide le remplace et mon cœur manque un battement. Il ne palpite plus quand tu n'es pas là tu sais…

Je vous en supplie My Lord…

Juste sa présence à mes côtés…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe…

Still a little bit of your ghost, your witness

Still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed

You step a little closer each day

That I can't say what's going on

Harry…

Tu m'as appris à voler…

Tu m'as appris à aimer, à mentir…

Tu m'as appris à vivre.

Et…

A mourir.

C'est là que je me rends compte qu'après toutes ces années, malgré mon ignorance, malgré mon indifférence… Je sais enfin ce que signifie réellement le sentiment d'impuissance. Cela me fait tellement mal d'admettre que je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

Rien.

Juste t'attendre.

Je ne savais pas que c'était si facile de tomber…

Stones taught me to fly

Love, taught me to lie

Life, it taught me to die

So it's not hard to fall

When you float like a cannonball

Il reste encore une trace…

Une trace éternelle de sa voix dans mon esprit.

Cette voix que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, quoiqu'il arrive. Je voudrais pouvoir l'entendre me chanter qu'elle m'aime à l'infini. Une voix pour laquelle je pourrais mourir tellement je la désire. Je veux qu'elle me berce jour et nuit, qu'elle me rende fou lorsqu'elle me fera l'amour de ses mots persistants et caressants…

Je vous en supplie My Lord…

Juste sa voix…

Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il se passe…

Still a little bit of your song in my ear

Still a little bit of your words I long to hear

You step a little closer to me

So close that I can't see what's going on

Que ferais-je sans lui? Que deviendrais-je sans tout ce qui fait de lui l'homme que j'aime ? Je n'ai jamais su lui dire, au fond, tout ce que j'aime chez lui… Je le regrette avec tant d'amertume que je sens mon cœur se serrer. Est-ce que je pourrais vraiment un jour lui dire ? Aurais-je le courage de le faire…

Si…

Il revient ?

Je vous en supplie Seigneur, ramenez-le moi vivant. Si il faut que je fasse des promesses, des serments, des engagements, des contrats, tout ce que vous voudrez sera accompli par ma main, mais ramenez-le moi vivant car ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans lui. Sans son être, le mien n'existe plus. Mon cœur appelle le sien de toutes ses forces et je me demande encore pourquoi je ne lui ai pas avoué plus tôt…

Stones taught me to fly

Love, it taught me to lie

Life taught me to die

So it's not hard to fall

When you float like a cannon.

Le voilà…

Mon Dieu…

Merci…

Le voilà… Blessé, couvert de sang, mais bien vivant. Entourés de ses amis dès à present. Je voudrais pourtant arriver devant lui et le serrer dans mes bras. Juste ce geste me rassurerait de le savoir là. Je n'ose pas…

Mais, contre toute attente, ce n'est pas moi qui m'approche de lui pour lui avouer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis le jour où nous sommes devenu plus proches, mais bien lui.

Harry… Qui me prend dans ses bras et me serre jusqu'à m'étouffer, je l'entends murmurer mon prénom et je reste en état de choc.

A nouveau, il murmure un « Draco » étouffé et me regarde de ses yeux brillants, interrogateurs, probablement étonné que je ne le repousse pas devant tout ce monde, trop occupé par la victoire du « Survivant ».

Je chuchote alors un « Ho mon Dieu » des plus éloquents et le serre à mon tour dans mes bras tout en sanglotant. Je sens alors ses lèvres s'étirer en un faible sourire contre ma joue trempée de larmes alors qu'il me rassure en caressant mon dos de ses mains ensanglantées.

Je l'aime…

Ho Seigneur, comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un d'une telle intensité ?

Je le vois alors me regarder avec des yeux ronds, plus brillants que tout à l'heure… J'ai l'impression qu'il va se mettre dans le même état que moi… Je crois que j'ai dû parler tout haut… Je m'en rends particulièrement compte lorsque j'entends répondre un faible « moi aussi » étouffé par le baiser qu'il vient de me donner…

Stones taught me to fly

Love, it taught me to cry

So come on courage

Teach me to be shy

'Cause it's not hard to fall

And I don't wanna scare her

It's not hard to fall

And I don't wanna lose

It's not hard to grow

When you know that you just don't know

THE END

Voilà c'est fini lol J'aimerais avoir quelques reactions sur cette songfic, en particulier si vous avez aimé car j'aurai sûrement besoin de quelques avis positifs pour continuer à écrire… Si vous arrivez jusqu'ici je vous remercie quand même de l'avoir lue ! Bisousme à tout le monde !


End file.
